The Glorious Championship
The Glorious Championship is the twenty-first Grand Battle, created by Maxie Satan, it is the fifth in Grand Battles Season 3. The battle was originally located here. Characters Player Characters Supporting Characters The Hedonist - Grandmaster of The Glorious Championship, the Hedonist is a Djinni has lived for a very long time and has tired of the pleasures that the world has to offer. In his discovery of Grand Battles he finds something with the potential to excite him once again. Gerald Crumb - The Hedonist's assistant, he is eccentrically dressed in a plain grey suit and a lime green baseball cap. The Tormentor - Grandmaster of The Relentless Slaughter, the Tormentor disguised himself as a genie to enter Gaurinn as the ninth participant in the battle. Rounds Round 1: The "Denny's" Dead Character: Quantos Xodarap An MSPAFA Round. This round takes place in the secret military base disguised as a Denny's from HEADBUCKET. To allow the contestants more room to maneouvre the base has been infinitely mirrored. The Tormenter intervened, pulled off Cailean's arm and Gaurinn's spine and fused them together. Etiyr really hated The Convolution and Ellimine ACCELERANDO SLASHed. In the end Quantos got the kazoo and used it to power his mechanical arm and then he died of sudden spontaneous offscreen death syndrome. Winston ended up with his arm and 'gave' it to Gaurinn. Round 2: The Kestalvian Rainforest Dead Character: Elimine Fraze This round is in the Kestalvian Rainforest, which has many animals that are influenced and manipulate time. Cailean became a zombie after being shot in the head, and Etiyr and Gabe had a strange love-ish affair. At one point other Grandmasters came in and messed with the round by having doubles of all the characters appear and have sex with each other. A great beast called The Tesseract, which controlled all the time in the rainforest, was killed by Elimine when the Convolution accidentally-on-purpose made her self-destruct. The end result was that the rainforest was reverted back to a normal flow of time. Round 3: The Epigen Center Dead Character: Gabe Farrell An office building of Epigencorp. They build home PCs and superweapons. All the contestants have been integrated into the company and should they perform poorly enough to be fired they will be eliminated from the battle. Round 4: Grand Battle Network 2® Dead Character: Cailean Lachlan What if Grand Battles were a television network? Then you might have talk shows where your host Kracht discusses temporal dynamics with its guests, or other such nonsense. Long story short, it's a TV-studio-based cameo round. Round 5: Planet Junk Dead Character: AMP This dummy round happened within a single post, in order to eliminate AMP. It took place in a galactic scrapyard. Round 6: The Palace of Nine Initiations Dead Character: Gaurinn Another dummy round, for Gaurinn this time. Round 7: The Oasis Incomplete The next "real" round after Grand Battle Network 2®, this round takes place in a sprawling cave system. It is a tourist trap that the locals love to mess with the tourists about, at least on the upper levels. The contestants start much lower, near a scalding subterranean lake whose level is rapidly rising. Category:Grand Battles Category:Canon Grand Battles Category:Season Three Grand Battles